


Repose

by Skylark



Series: SASO 2017 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Meta, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like me?" Daichi repeated. His tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth as he repeated the words. "I thought—"</p><p>"Of course I like you," Suga groaned, sinking down to bury his face in his folded arms.</p><p>(Fluffy flashfic collection about Daichi and Suga.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for daisuga day (12/12).

Daichi’s a quiet sleeper. He rests in the circle of Suga’s arms, breathing in a steady rhythm beneath his hands. Suga traces his fingertips over Daichi’s body, committing the details to memory—his broad back relaxed in sleep, the toughened skin covering forearms finally free of tension, the way his closed eyelids flutter when Suga presses light touches to his cheekbones. Daichi’s physicality anchors him, and more than anything else quiets the restless thoughts in his head.

Still, sometimes he can’t help but bend his head down until his mouth is pressed against the other boy’s short hair. “Daichi,” he whispers, barely audible. “Daichi.”

Daichi grunts, shifting in response to his name until he’s burrowed more deeply against Suga. His breaths turn short and quick for a moment before they even out again.

Suga smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the space behind his ear. “Sleep well,” he whispers.


	2. Quiet

Suga's quiet, especially compared to the other people Daichi spends his time with. He's used to Suga as a supporting presence at his right shoulder, someone who raises his voice only when he has something important to say.

But there are other kinds of silences that Suga will slip into, and Daichi knows the meaning of each one. Like when Suga laughs so hard that his voice runs out, the only sound his quiet whuffs of air as he leans against Daichi for support, his arms squeezed bracingly around his ribs. Daichi tucks an arm around him then and draws him closer, as if he could keep Suga's joy all for himself. He presses a soft grin into Suga's hair and feels how he trembles, helpless with happiness.

When Suga sleeps it's a different kind of silence—less a quietness and more of an absence of sound. Sometimes the only warning is the sudden weight of Suga's head drifting to rest against his shoulder. Sometimes it's the soft sigh of his lengthening breaths over the phone late at night. No matter what shape it takes, Daichi always settles into it, drawing a blanket over Suga's back or shifting so that Suga rests more easily against him, or letting the minutes tick by on the phone call as watches the moon rise outside his window. Those times make Daichi feel at ease, like a piece slotted into its proper place.

Other times, Suga is a silent island in a sea of noise and people. Daichi watches his brow crumple, his mouth press thin with tension, and even though he says nothing Daichi hears the racing of his thoughts as if he's shouting them. At those times Daichi will call out to fill the silence; "Don't mind," "Don't think too much." When Suga looks up, it sometimes takes a moment of blinking before he processes Daichi's words. But when he does, his face breaks into a smile, and true quiet settles over his features like sunshine.

Daichi loves Suga the most when he's unguarded, unselfconscious. In those moments there are gestures, expressions, that he only lets Daichi see. Daichi gathers up those silent moments like treasures, keeping them only for himself.


	3. Detective Noir AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my daisuga-loving friends as a gift included in the holiday cards I send out every year.

"I've heard about you," he says.

Sugawara's reply is mild. "Good things, I hope." He's swirling the drink in his glass slowly without looking at it, instead focusing on his companion's face. It's a strong, no-nonsense face, with dark brown eyes and a firm jaw. It matches the breadth of his shoulders and the thick forearms revealed by his rolled-up sleeves. Sawamura looks like the kind of person who'll be easy to work with, but hard to fool.

Sawamura laughs, sliding sideways to prop his chin up on his knuckles. His eyes never leave Sugawara's. "Depends on what you consider good. They say you're one of the best PIs in the business. That you can get information out of anyone. Mind like a steel trap. You know the drill."

Sugawara glances down, smiling a little. "Those all sound like good things to me."

"And they also say," Sawamura says, "that you're out of the game." There's a short pause, broken only by the clinking of the ice in Sawamura's glass. "So what's the deal, detective?" Sawamura says. "What's got you knocking on a policeman's door?"

Sugawara doesn't glance back up. Instead he traces ever-wider circles on the wooden tabletop with his finger, weighing the words in his mouth. Sawamura's bluntness is jarring, but suits Sugawara's purposes. He feels restless, anxious. "It's my partner," he says. "Asahi."

Sawamura frowns. "I remember him. The tall one, your muscle."

"He wasn't really," Sugawara says. "I mean, he looked like it and if that's what people thought, I didn't correct them, but he's not really tough at all. Speaking of which, I'm not really _benched,_ either." Sugawara lifts his eyes again and in them Sawamura can see the keen intelligence that Sugawara's so famous for. "I've just been more selective in what cases I take on. And this last case—well, Asahi went to take a look around the Iron Wall two days ago, and I haven't heard from him since."

Sawamura tenses at that. "Don't tell me you've messing with Dateko."

Sugawara's tiny smile is humorless. "I told you," he says. "I only take the most interesting cases."

"No, you mean you take the _craziest_ cases," Sawamura sighs, slumping back against his chair. "So let me see if I've got this. You bit off more than you can chew and now your partner's gone missing. And you want _me_ to help you find him. You realize I'm not on the force anymore either, right? What do you expect me to do?"

Sugawara bites his lip, hesitating, before he leans forward. "Listen, Sawamura," he says quietly. "If there was any other way, I wouldn't have come knocking on your door this late at night. But no one else will help me, and I'm not the only one who's got a reputation." His eyes harden. "I know that it's Dateko that ran you off the force. I thought in the process of helping me, I might be able to help you, too."

"So you know that Dateko already burned me once before," Sawamura says. "What makes you think I'm stupid enough to tangle with them again?"

Sugawara's eyes narrow. "If you're the kind of police captain to get cowed by something like that, then I've underestimated you."

Sawamura has to suppress a shiver. He doesn't reply at first, leaning back again and folding his arms. Sugawara lets him think, though the weight of his focus doesn't lessen.

Finally, Sawamura sighs. "You've got a plan?"

"I've got a few plans," Sugawara replies. "I don't go into situations like this unprepared."

"I have to get a few supplies myself," Sawamura says. He bumps the table as he stands, the ice in their drinks clinking. "You can brief me on the way."

Sugawara's expression clears into a look of surprise. "You'll really help me?"

"They were right," Sawamura says with a rueful smile, "you could probably talk anybody into anything." He extends his hand. "Good to be working with you, detective."

Sugawara's hand is smaller than his, but just as warm. He gets to his feet and the grip firms into a handshake. Sugawara's smile breaks across his face, and Sawamura blinks, just starting to realize what he's just signed up for.

"Come on, captain," he says, slipping his hand free. "We don't have much time."


	4. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icebreaker warm-up from SASO 2017. [Original Prompt:](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/19920.html?thread=8305872#cmt8305872) "Draw or write about your OTP at a hot-dog eating contest"

Daichi wasn't surprised when Suga won the contest; he'd been a first-hand witness to Suga's bottomless stomach for years.

"I'm going to have to roll you home," he said, taking momentary respite from the summer heat in the shade of a green-leaved cherry blossom tree. 

Suga sat beside him, his smile exhausted around the edges. He leaned forward to relieve the pressure on his stomach, the heels of his palms digging into the soft curves of his thighs, heedless of a smear of ketchup still on his cheek. Daichi leaned in and swiped it away with his thumb. Suga didn't even flinch, so used to Daichi's touch.

"Free food for a year," Suga replied. "You'll be thanking me during finals when you're too busy to cook."

"Until we both get sick of everything on the menu, anyway."

"But I'll be with you," Suga said. "I can't get sick of anything when you're with me."

"Sweet talker," Daichi murmured, his tone trying for stern and winding up fond. 

Suga swayed towards him until their shoulders were touching. He took a deep and careful sigh, one hand absently resting on his stomach.

"You can't move, can you," Daichi said.

"Give me a minute," Suga mumbled, too tired to be cross.

"Okay," Daichi replied, and settled in to wait, listening to the endless drone of the summer cicadas.


	5. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From SASO2017 bonus round 7, original prompt was "Fake dating AU." My friend had to explain to me what fake dating was because I had no idea and I'm p sure I still messed up.

"I have a confession to make," Suga said.

Daichi propped his chin against the heel of his hand, watching Suga look everywhere except to meet his eyes. "Okay," he said, "I'm listening," but instead of the reassured glance he expected to get in response, Suga looked even more worried.

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "If you killed someone, I'll help you bury the body," he offered, "but only this once."

Suga frowned at him. "Daichi, that's illegal."

"You're not denying it."

Suga gave him a disgusted look. "Daichi, we've been training nonstop for the past month. When would I have had time to kill someone without you knowing about it?"

He shrugged in response. "You can be very clever," he said. "I have total faith in you to kill someone if you really wanted to."

"Why is this conversation so morbid," Suga moaned, burying his face in his hands. "I was just trying to tell you that I liked you."

Daichi suddenly sat up straight. "Wait. What?"

"Wait," Suga repeated, his head lifting to meet Daichi's gaze, their shocked expressions mirrors of each other. "Oh no. That's not. Um."

"You like me?" Daichi repeated. His tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth as he repeated the words. "I thought—"

"Of course I like you," Suga groaned, sinking down to bury his face in his folded arms. The rest of his words were muffled by the tabletop. "You're sweet and funny and kind and have you seen your _arms?_ Sometimes I lie awake at night and wonder how you even exist. Everyone seems to think we've been dating since we were first years and I, I just never—" his words were starting to tumble over each other, his shoulders slowly hunching until they were up by his ears. "I never knew what to say, I didn't want to disappoint anyone, I didn't want to know you didn't like me back, but I just liked you _so much—_ "

"Hey, Suga, easy," Daichi said, reaching across the table to rest a shaky hand on Suga's shoulder. "Take a deep breath." He felt Suga's back rise and fall beneath his hand, taking his advice.

"I didn't know," Daichi said, his voice quiet with apology. "You're always punching everybody, I thought you just touched me the way you touched everyone else."

"I punched you harder than everyone else," Suga muttered.

"I...had my suspicions, but I'm not sure I appreciate that—"

"Because I _like_ you more than everyone else," Suga interrupted. "Daichi, I like you so much. I—I'm sorry, if this ruins our friendship or anything. I was just so tired of hiding it."

Daichi's hand was still resting on Suga's back. He rubbed it in slow circles, letting out a quiet thoughtful hum.

"If dating you is anything like being best friends with you," Daichi said, "I'd like to give it a shot."

For a moment, Suga didn't move. Then his head lifted to reveal a beet-red face and wide, wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Daichi said, frowning. "I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Suga dropped his head into his arms again and just, didn't move for a while. Daichi let him go for a minute or so, used to letting Suga work through his racing thoughts at his own pace, before he shook him a little. "Suga? Are you all right?"

"I'm," Suga's voice was wavery, but relieved. "I'm just really happy right now."

Daichi smiled, his hand moving from Suga's back to curl around his jaw and tilt his face up. "Me too," he said.


End file.
